Au coin de la rue - Didi Gemini
by Sectumsempra mon amour
Summary: Au coin d'une rue peu fréquentée de Pré-au-lard, se tenait un petit salon de thé. La façade était simple, peu décorée, avec un petit écriteau en bois pendant à une tringle en métal, fixée au mur.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Rating:** K.

Cet OS a été écrit pour le concours du fanzine **"Sectumsempra, mon amour ?"**et a été retenu pour le second fanzine, publié en février 2013. Le concours portait sur le monde du travail. Son auteur, Didi Gemini, nous a gentiment autorisé à publier son OS. N'hésitez pas à aller visiter son profil, qui se trouve dans nos favoris !

N'hésitez pas à passer sur notre profil :)

* * *

><p><span>Au coin de la rue<span>

(Didi Gemini)

_Il avait posé sa tasse devant lui, le regard plein de défi et d'arrogance._

_« Eh bien, Potter, ce petit goûter fut aussi exquis que sympathique. Maintenant, parlons affaires. J'accepte ton boulot, mais je refuse d'être payé à moins d'un gallion de l'heure. Je veux bien faire l'ouverture mais j'ai une vie à côté, moi, donc je ne dois pas finir trop tard. De même, je refuse de porter cette tenue immonde, non mais franchement, ce vert est laid au possible ! Quant aux pâtisseries, il va vraiment falloir innover, mais merlin, tu connais pas la pâtisserie française ? Et pour finir, je ne supporterai pas de travailler avec cet espèce d'horloge bleue, son tic-tac est insupportable. »_

_L'autre l'avait regardé, l'air impénétrable._

_« Autre chose ?_

_- Tes chiottes sont crades._

_- Mais encore ?_

_- Ce sera tout._

_- Marché conclu. »_

**OoO**

Au coin d'une rue peu fréquentée de Pré-au-lard, se tenait un petit salon de thé. La façade était simple, peu décorée, avec un petit écriteau en bois pendant à une tringle en métal, fixée au mur. Une boutique comme beaucoup d'autres, dans le style de ce petit village sorcier non loin de Poudlard. Et pourtant, ce petit salon qui ne payait pas de mine était un des lieux les plus courus du village.

Ce salon appartenait autrefois à la vieille Mrs Grey, honorable dame, connue dans tout le village, et qui avait finalement décidé de vendre sa boutique, quand il devint évident qu'elle n'était plus capable de s'en occuper. Elle eut du mal à trouver un acquéreur, car elle n'était pas très bien placée, bien que le village ne fut pas si grand que cela, et elle n'attirait pas la foule d'élève qui, régulièrement, quittait Poudlard pour une après-midi de relative liberté. Ce ne fut que deux ans après sa mise en vente qu'elle trouva un généreux acquéreur qui ne négocia pas le prix un peu trop élevée de la boutique et de ses murs.

Harry Potter.

La nouvelle eut m'effet d'une bombe. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un modeste achat et qui s'était fait dans la plus grande discrétion. Les journaux s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, imaginant les projets les plus fous pour le sauveur du monde sorcier, qui s'était lancé dans des études d'auror, avant de s'engager dans le droit sorcier, puis l'économie et la gestion… Il n'avait que vingt-deux ans, un grand avenir devant lui et aucune motivation pour exercer un travail qu'on lui prédestinait et qui ne le faisait plus rêver.

Au hasard d'une promenade avec son filleul, il était tombé sur ce salon et il y était entré car l'enfant avait soif. A peine la porte de franchie qu'il tomba amoureux de cet endroit, plutôt petit, discret, et pas très propre avons-le, mais l'agencement du lieu était intéressant, avec une salle en bas possédant un comptoir et un étage un peu plus grand qui aurait pu être convivial avec une décoration un peu différente. Harry n'y connaissait pourtant pas grand-chose en thé, mais reprendre cette boutique lui parut alors la solution pour mettre fin à ces années d'errance, entre études, repos sabbatique et balades sans fin avec son filleul et sa grand-mère.

Ses amis ne virent pas ce projet d'un bon œil. C'était une énième entreprise dans laquelle il se jetait à corps perdu et qui ne se terminerait que par cette lassitude qui le poursuivait depuis des années et la ruine de ce salon. Se bouchant les oreilles, Harry remit ce salon en état et embaucha deux étudiantes pour travailler en salle et conseiller les clients. Les entretiens d'embauche s'étaient fait en présence de Luna, qui en connaissait un rayon en matière de thé, et ces deux filles étaient celles qui avaient su la convaincre. A peu près.

Le vieux salon de thé de Mrs Grey reprit donc du service, attirant les villageois, les amis et collègues, les étudiants… et les journalistes, à la plus grande horreur du propriétaire.

Les critiques fusèrent. Hypocrites, et réalistes, voire mauvaises. Qu'on s'attaque à lui, ce n'était pas ce qui le touchait le plus. Mais qu'on s'en prenne à ce salon de thé, modeste et sans prétention, où il commençait peu à peu à se sentir chez lui, cela lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. C'était un peu comme si on lui reprochait d'essayer de mener une autre vie, d'essayer de se reconstruire ailleurs.

Comme si les journalistes, qui avaient si faim de scandales, cherchaient à tout prix à en créer un…

Les deux étudiantes quittèrent le bateau en pleine tempête, ne supportant plus la pression et les journaux. Alors Harry se retrouva sans employées, devant gérer le salon tout seul.

Le mieux aurait été de fermer boutique.

Mais alors qu'il n'espérait plus trouver de remplaçantes convenables… Malfoy sonna à sa porte.

**OoO**

Le salon de thé ouvrait tous les matins à huit heures et fermait ses portes aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, avec une pause déjeuné. Un certain nombre de sorciers passaient tôt le matin pour boire un thé ou un café avant d'aller travailler, et à force de les entendre se plaindre, Harry avait fini par changer les horaires d'ouverture, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment plu à son employé, qui n'avait par ailleurs pas eu son mot à dire. Après tout, c'était parce qu'il s'était mis à préparer du café que ces gens-là venaient de plus en plus au salon…

En fait, c'était depuis l'arrivée de Draco Malfoy que les gens venaient dans cet endroit, parce qu'ils aimaient ce qu'ils avaient dans leur tasse et l'ambiance autour d'eux.

Et pourtant, rien n'était gagné d'avance : Malfoy avait un sale caractère, il détestait le bordel, remettait sans cesse en cause les choix de son patron… En somme, ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre et le blond n'était pas fait pour être subordonné à quelqu'un. Il avait ce besoin presque viscéral de commander et ne supportait pas qu'on lui manque de respect. Ce qui n'allait pas forcément de paire avec le travail de serveur et de vendeur. Et le fait qu'il ait été obligé d'accepter ce boulot car personne ne voulait de lui et qu'il avait une bouche à nourrir ne le rendait que plus agressif…

Tellement agressif qu'il envoya bouler les journalistes, jeta dehors tous ces critiques qui lui pompaient l'air et lui cassaient du sucre sur le dos. En fait, il rendit le salon invivable, se prenant la tête avec une bonne partie de la clientèle, quand il ne hurlait pas sur son patron, qui avait investi dans les boules Quies. Et quand toute l'aura du grand Harry Potter, nouvel entrepreneur, cessa d'entourer le salon comme un halo sacré… les étudiants osèrent entrer.

Puis, il y eut les villageois. Des gens lambda.

Des hommes d'affaires, des mamans avec leurs marmots…

Des amoureux qui ne voulaient pas de l'ambiance rose bonbon du salon de Madame Pieddodu…

Des amies venant boire un thé plutôt que prendre une bièraubeurre avec tous les gars de l'école qui se chamaillaient…

Des vrais clients, en somme, qui redonnèrent un aspect convivial à cet endroit, un peu petit, un peu discret, mais beaucoup plus intime.

Le salon dont Harry avait voulu, en quelque sorte.

Mais pour cela, il fallut compter sur Draco Malfoy, son éducation d'aristocrate, sa maniaquerie et son goût pour les bonnes choses. Il alla chez Mme Guipure pour se faire confectionner des tenues de travail un peu plus classes et confortable, mais tout en simplicité, et revisita complètement la décoration du lieu, traînant son patron dans des boutiques où Harry n'aurait jamais cru y mettre les pieds avec Malfoy afin d'acheter des nouveaux meubles et une jolie pendule avec une couleur correcte et un bruit discret. Nappe, vaisselle, meubles, lustre, tapis, et même le carrelage des toilettes y passa. Rien ne fut laissé au hasard.

La pire épreuve fut sans aucun doute le rendez-vous chez le fournisseur. Jusque là, Harry avait gardé la mainmise sur les commandes de thé, restant dans le traditionnel, mais il finit par craquer face aux crises de nerfs de son ancien ennemi qui s'imposa à son rendez-vous chez le fournisseur. Il lui fit la misère… Au point qu'il força son patron à couper tout lien avec ce fournisseur et à en trouver un autre plus… « professionnel ». En l'espace d'un mois, Harry renifla et but plus de thé que quiconque en une seule vie, au point qu'il en laissa Draco faire son marché… au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Pour terminer, il fallut régler la question des pâtisseries. Pour Draco, il était inconcevable que ce salon n'ait pas de pâtisseries françaises. A la grande surprise du brun, il reconnut que ce dernier avait d'excellents talents en cuisine, mais que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait donc embaucher, ou prendre des cours. Avec franchise, le blond lui dit que s'il voulait un salon haut de gamme, le mieux était de prendre un pâtissier, mais que s'il voulait rester dans le convivial, il fallait qu'il apprenne. La question fut vite réglée.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry, qui avait jusque là laissé Draco faire à sa manière en ayant la sensation de perdre complètement le contrôle de son entreprise, se rendit compte qu'à chaque fois, le blond avait pris en compte son avis. Il le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements, le harcelait et lui faisait comprendre les choses de manière forte… mais au final, il lui demandait toujours son consentement, et lui donnait des avis la plupart justes. Il avait grandi avec une tasse de thé dans les mains, c'était son domaine.

Il aimait ça.

Il détestait être son subordonné, servir des clients pas toujours aimables et bosser pour gagner son pain…

Mais il aimait ça.

Ce salon, son odeur, ce petit univers où on ne lui rappelait pas qu'il était la pire pourriture.

Et où il pouvait évoluer en paix.

**OoO**

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant tinter une petite clochette suspendu au-dessus. De la cuisine, Harry entendit son employé grogner, comme tous les matins, en se disant qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à la retirer, c'était insupportable.

« C'est moi ! Fit-il d'un air ronchon.

- Il n'y a que toi pour ouvrir la porte et te mettre à grogner aussitôt.

- Je t'emmerde, Potter.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Draco. »

Alors qu'il allumait le four pour enfourner des muffins, son employé traversait la salle et le rejoignait derrière, à la cuisine. Harry était dos à la porte, il s'attendit à ce que le blond lui dise pour la énième fois qu'il fallait absolument retirer cette clochette de dessus la porte, mais la remarque ne vint pas. Ou, plutôt, ce ne fut pas celle à laquelle il avait pensé…

« C'est quoi tous ces gâteaux ? Tu prépares un gala de charité ou quoi ?

- Draco, tu te rappelles de quel jour on est ?

- Samedi. Et ?

- Plus précisément, nous sommes le troisième samedi du mois.

- Et al… Oh non, c'est pas vrai… Mais je suis fatigué, moi ! On a travaillé comme des dingues hier ! Ah non, ça va encore être une journée de merde, avec tous ces gamins qui braillent, qui savent pas ce qu'ils veulent, qui bouffent des macarons comme si c'étaient des saucisses cocktails ! Putain, ça promet… »

Et tout aussi grognon, il s'en alla vers la petite salle de repos qui leur servait aussi des vestiaires, afin de pouvoir se changer. Harry esquissa un sourire tout en enfournant ses pâtisseries. Cette journée représentait le plus gros chiffre d'affaire de la semaine et elle était terriblement épuisante, au point que le dimanche, c'était repos pour tout le monde.

La porte du salon se rouvrit et il entendit Seamus, qui lui manifesta avec bruit son retour. Il l'entendit grimper à l'étage pour passer un coup de serpillère, alors que Draco se changeait avec bruit. Il ne tarda pourtant pas à sortir de la salle de repos, troquant sa robe de sorcier noire et plutôt ample pour un pantalon noir droit et une chemise d'un blanc étincelant, ses cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière pour dégager son visage.

Harry ne comprit jamais vraiment pourquoi ce choix. Autant dire qu'il fut bouche bée quand Draco lui annonça que porter des tenues moldues dans ce salon augmenterait leur chiffre d'affaires. Certes, ces vêtements « originaux », qui permettaient aux filles de mater le derrière des serveurs et aux garçons de comprendre les fantasmes de ces demoiselles, garantirent une clientèle des plus fidèles, notamment le samedi et certains après-midi, quand les mères au foyer venaient prendre le thé avec les copines pendant que leurs époux s'en allaient travailler. Cependant, imaginer que Malfoy se ridiculise de la sorte était inconcevable pour Harry : c'était un sang-pur, il détestait tout ce qui était moldu (sauf le thé), il n'aimait pas qu'on chuchote dans son dos et, surtout, il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter quelque chose d'aussi serré et prêt du corps.

Mais Harry Potter avait oublié un détail.

Malfoy aimait être admiré.

Et ça changeait tout.

« Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour. »

Harry manqua de sursauter, alors que le blond venait de se glisser dans son dos pour déposer un baiser rapide mais appuyé sur sa joue. Ne sachant comment réagir, le brun le regarda sortir de la cuisine, roulant des hanches.

« Hey, Seam', t'es là ?

- Tu crois quoi ? Je fais pas la grasse mat', moi !

- Je t'ai pas vu en rentrant, t'étais où ?

- On n'avait plus de Nettoie-tout et c'est vraiment crade, le monde qu'on a eu hier soir, un truc de dingue ! »

Et pourtant, on n'est pas un restaurant, pensa Harry en soupirant. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il avait rouvert ce salon et il entendait de plus en plus de clients lui dire qu'il devrait vraiment en ouvrir un : il avait des qualités culinaires inexploitées et son personnel était efficace et professionnel. Si Seamus avait paru plutôt emballé, Draco avait posé son veto : il était hors de question qu'il tombe dans le rôle de simple serveur, obligé d'astiquer les godasses de clients péteux et incapables de se servir un verre d'eau tous seuls.

Forcément, Seamus avait rouspété. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il travaillait pour Harry : viré de la maison d'édition où il bossait quasiment depuis la fin de ses études, l'un des associés ayant détourné de l'argent et ruiné la boite, il avait commencé à travailler comme serveur chez son ami du collège, le temps de trouver autre chose, et au final, il était resté. Mais si ce job lui plaisait beaucoup, la présence et surtout le comportement de Malfoy le dérangeait, voire l'excédait. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il ait autant de pouvoir sur cette entreprise dont il n'était qu'un employé, et surtout, qu'il ait autant d'influence sur Harry qui laissait passer ses caprices. Ils eurent de nombreuses engueulades à ce propos, l'irlandais faillit même partir. Mais il resta. Et il s'habitua, à Draco.

Et il comprit qu'il était une des personnes très importante, pour Harry, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Rien dans ses gestes, dans son regard ou dans ses mots ne laissait transparaître cet attachement profond qu'il avait créé pour l'ancien mangemort. Mais le fait que le blond soit arrivé au moment où le bateau chavirait et qu'il l'ait remis en place, se consacrant corps et âme à faire de ce petit salon minable un lieu plus attractif… Cet endroit était devenu son refuge. Il aimait travailler ici, il aimait acheter la marchandise, changer de fournisseur comme de chemise, revoir leur tenue de travail… Draco aimait cet endroit, et éprouvait sans doute plus de plaisir que Harry à y travailler, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Et le voir ainsi évoluer dans ce lieu, lui donner vie, le soutenir, c'était quelque chose d'inestimable pour cet enfant perdu qui ne savait pas quoi faire de ces dix doigts. C'était un peu comme si Draco avait concrétisé ce qu'il avait toujours cherché… Une vie stable, un refuge…

Et ces soirées passées avec le blond, une fois le salon fermé, autour d'une tasse de thé fumant, dans les moments les plus terribles mais aussi les meilleurs, à se disputer plus ou moins gentiment dans le silence de cette pièce sombre mais chaleureuse, elles demeuraient pour eux les signes d'une amitié inavouée mais puissante.

Ce salon ne pouvait fonctionner sans le tyrannique Malfoy, et ce dernier ne se voyait pas continuer à bosser là si jamais Harry venait à avoir d'autres projets et ouvrir d'autres établissements. Car sans lui, disait-il, cela n'avait plus aucun intérêt, plus aucun charme.

D'où son veto.

**OoO**

Les étudiants de Poudlard étaient autorisés à se balader dans Pré-au-lard de treize à dix-neuf heures, soit après le déjeuner et avant le dîner. Au printemps et au début l'été, les habitués s'installaient vers deux ou trois heures de l'après-midi pour boire thé, parfois glacé. L'hiver, la donne était différente. Il y avait ceux qui se précipitaient dans le salon dès l'ouverture des portes pour profiter de la chaleur et des excellents breuvages proposés en ces temps glacials, et il y avait ceux qui venaient après avoir fait leurs divers achats. Dans tous les cas, le salon était blindé…

Nous étions au mois de novembre. Il ne neigeait pas encore et le temps était plutôt clément, mais le froid avait envahit le pays et, comme c'était le cas pour les Trois balais, le salon était assailli par les étudiants en quête de chaleurs ou de présents. L'an dernier, ils n'avaient absolument pas prévu qu'autant de clients viennent acheter du thé chez eux, surtout les étudiants. Alors cette année-là, ils avaient investi et avaient sorti des thés originaux, se fournissant auprès de Luna aux goûts spéciaux mais non moins « innovateurs », selon l'avis de Draco et Seamus, mais aussi tout un tas de vaisselle et accessoires divers qui faisaient déjà fureur.

Ce qui faisait un carton chez les étudiants, c'étaient les tasses portant le blason de leur maison ainsi que leur nom, leur animal se baladant sur la céramique et jouant avec les lettres. Certains élèves laissaient même leur tasse au salon pour boire dedans à chaque visite. Draco avait trouvé cette idée de Harry idiote, mais face aux achats massifs et à la fidélité croissante des étudiants, il s'était incliné.

Tout n'est qu'une histoire de marketing, disait Hermione d'un ton docte. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir également sa propre tasse…

Cette après-midi-là, c'était l'avant-dernière sortie des étudiants avant les vacances de Noël, ce qui promettait d'être assez mouvementé, en raison des divers achats et de la population qui investirait les lieux et qu'il faudrait presque jeter dehors afin que ceux qui faisaient la queue à l'extérieur puissent rentrer et se réchauffer, sans compter la vaisselle à faire et les nombreuses théières à préparer, et les pâtisseries à exposer et puis servir. Les enfants étaient gourmands, et à l'approche de Noël, on ne se refusait rien.

Ils ne furent pas déçus.

A peine les portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent-elles que les étudiants s'amassèrent dans le petit salon de thé, envahissant les tables du bas puis celles du haut. Ils étaient trois à gérer le salon, mais chacun avait un rôle bien précis afin de faire tourner l'affaire au mieux, et éviter les meurtres. Harry restait en cuisine et n'en sortait que pour se rendre au comptoir, mais jamais il ne travaillait en salle, laissant cette tâche à Seamus et Draco. D'une part parce qu'ils étaient plus attirants que lui, physiquement, et d'autre part parce qu'ils étaient plus doués que lui pour servir la clientèle et gérer la salle.

Cette répartition des rôles convenait à tous les trois, et surtout à Draco, redoutablement efficace quand il fallait gérer une telle affluence, et depuis le temps, les étudiants avaient appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Surtout les demoiselles, à vrai dire. Combien de fois, alors que Harry passait derrière le comptoir parce que Seamus devenait chèvre, avait-il surpris des jeunes filles glisser un bout de parchemin dans la poche du serveur, lui souffler des avances ou laisser leur regard errer sur le corps, il fallait le dire, bien fait du blond… Il avait cessé de compter. Et il en était de même pour l'irlandais qui faisait craquer les minettes avec son sourire éclatant et son terrible accent irlandais, que Harry n'avait pourtant jamais entendu durant leurs années d'études…

Ces deux-là, en dépit de leurs différents, formaient la paire et s'entendait en fait plutôt bien, jouant un jeu de rivalité devant la clientèle. C'était un jeu, mais aussi un moyen de soulager la pression et de ne pas étrangler certains de leurs clients en les refourguant discrètement à l'autre qui venait temporiser les choses. Il fallait dire que Draco avait bien moins de patience que Seamus envers les adolescents bourrés d'hormones et révoltés contre la terre entière. Il avait tendance, assez étrangement, à s'occuper des plus jeunes qui parvenaient à se caler sur une table et à les servir avec un peu plus de gentillesse, sans s'énerver quand ils passaient une heure à lire la carte. Chose rare, il allait même jusqu'à les conseiller. Parfois, Harry lui disait qu'il se comportait vraiment comme un papa poule avec les jeunes, ce qui faisait rougir le blond de colère.

Et il était mignon, dans ces moments-là, refusant d'avouer qu'il adorait s'occuper des jeunes gamins et faire rougir les petites minettes, alors que Seamus déconnait avec les plus vieux, se faisant parfois draguer outrageusement, ce qui n'était pas forcément au goût de l'irlandais. Mais c'était un jeu. Du business, comme disait Hermione.

**OoO**

Dix-neuf heures moins le quart. Les étudiants étaient tous partis afin de rentrer du château, plus ou moins jetés dehors à coups de pieds dans le derrière par un Draco au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait presque oublié ce que c'était que de travailler à l'approche de Noël et surtout avec des gamins turbulents, exigeants, qui savaient pas quoi boire ou bouffer et qui, en plus, passaient une heure à choisir les boites pour contenir le thé qu'ils comptaient offrir.

« Parfois, je me demande pourquoi tu travailles ici, Draco…

- Je me le demande aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? »

Comme souvent le samedi soir, plutôt que de rentrer directement chez eux, Seamus et Draco s'installaient avec leur patron à une table et se préparaient un thé ou un café, détendant leurs jambes et faisant le vide dans leur tête. Ce soir-là, c'était au blond de préparer le plateau, ses gestes lents laissant transparaître sa fatigue.

« Fais-moi du thé russe, n'importe lequel, s'il te plait.

- Harry ?

- Qu'importe. Tu sais ce que j'aime. »

Seamus ricana : pas grand-chose. Draco allait partir en cuisine quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit, la petite clochette tintant d'un air joyeux dans cette salle vide et épuisée. L'irlandais se dandina sur sa chaise alors que le nouvel arrivant fermait la porte derrière lui.

« Et voilà le plus beau !

- Bonsoir à toi aussi. Putain, mais les têtes de déterrés que vous avez les mecs, c'est hallucinant…

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Oui, je sais Draco : tu m'emmerdes.

- J'adore quand tu lis dans mes pensées. Tu veux quoi ?

- Café. »

La mimique exaspérée du blond fit rire Harry alors que Théodore posait sa cape d'hiver et venait s'assoir à leur table, sous le regard presque… _gourmand_ de Seamus qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Ils discutèrent un peu, le temps que Draco revienne en salle avec un plateau garni de trois petites théières en porcelaine blanche, les tasses assorties et une pâtisserie, distribuant le tout. Puis, il alla préparer un café pour son ami et le lui apporta avec une tartelette au citron.

« Fais pas cette tronche, Draco. C'est bien toi qui a eu l'idée de faire du café ici !

- Tais-toi donc. »

Le blond s'assit à sa place, près de Harry qui lui demanda discrètement, alors que Théo essayait de faire comprendre à Seamus que le café, c'était le bien, quel thé il avait pu lui donner. Le blond lui répondit avec évidence que c'était du thé à la mûre. Son préféré.

« J'en reviens pas qu'avec ton éducation, tu ne jures que par le café, soupira Seamus d'un air fataliste.

- C'est parce qu'il n'assume pas sa façon de boire le thé, glissa Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais je t'emm…

- Théo qui boit son thé avec le petit doigt levé… Seule trace de ton éducation distinguée…

- Je vous signale au passage que votre patron n'aime pas plus le thé que moi !

- Parce qu'il a eu une éducation, lui ? »

Fous rires. Ses joues s'embrasèrent, alors qu'il retirait avec soin le filtre de sa théière pour ne pas en mettre partout. Il avait le rire de Draco dans la tête, un rire clair et moqueur. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine, désagréable.

Mais alors que Seamus enchaînait, prenant sa défense, il sentit les doigts du blond effleurer son genou, puis sa main se poser dessus. Fuyant son regard, Harry attendit de longues minutes avant d'y poser la sienne. Et l'étreinte chaude de sa main, qui emprisonna fermement la sienne, sonna en lui comme un « pardon ».

Il détestait quand ses paroles dépassaient sa pensée. Et Draco le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, car cesser de le charrier, ce serait avouer quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt à assumer. Ou, plutôt, que Harry n'était pas encore capable d'accepter…

Pourtant, ils avaient dépassé certains stades. Draco ne lui tournait plus autour comme Seamus le faisait avec Théo, cherchant à capter son attention par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables : lui renverser une théière dessus, lui faire refaire vingt fois un même dessert, s'imposer pour le dîner, venir faire le ménage le dimanche… Ils avaient aussi dépassé le stade du simple flirt, de la découverte de l'autre.

Et pourtant, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas non plus, ne se prenaient pas dans les bras, et n'étaient jamais allé quelque part ensemble, sauf pour des raisons strictement professionnelles. Cela faisait pourtant plusieurs mois que leur relation avait changé, mais il y avait des pas difficiles à franchir…

**OoO**

Etant donné qu'il vivait à l'étage du dessus, Harry travaillait tous les jours de la semaine, bien qu'il lui arrive régulièrement de prendre sa journée afin de s'occuper de Teddy, confiant la boutique à ses deux employés qui le jetaient quasiment dehors. Tous deux avaient par ailleurs droit à une journée de repos, en plus du dimanche. Seamus prenait celle du jeudi, et Draco celle du mardi. Enfin, une semaine sur deux. Ou sur trois. Voire jamais…

Le blond ne comptait pas ses heures et il arrivait qu'il vienne travailler des jours où il aurait dû rester chez lui, parfois quelques heures, ou toute la journée. Ce salon, c'était un peu comme son chez lui, et il n'avait pas vraiment de loisirs en dehors de son travail. Encore que, il aurait pu s'occuper de son fils toute la journée, plutôt que de le mettre à la garderie. Mais en général, il le faisait au salon, enivrant son môme de grenadine.

Mais nous étions lundi, et les trois hommes tenaient le salon en cette froide après-midi de novembre. La semaine reprenaient et leurs habitués continuaient d'affluer dans leur modeste établissement. Ils avaient eu la visite d'anciens camarades de Harry à l'école d'aurors qui étaient venus boire un café, tôt le matin ainsi que Pansy qui était se détendre quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de sa belle-mère pour le déjeuner, ce qui la mettait toujours en vrac, d'autant plus qu'elle était enceinte et sous l'emprise de ses émotions.

Draco était de bonne humeur et il passa son temps à charrier Seamus qui partit un peu plus tôt ce jour-là. Harry se retrouva donc seul avec le blond en cette après-midi calme, seuls quelques clients occupant la salle du bas, un couple roucoulant à l'étage. Alors Draco ne manqua pas de venir lui tenir compagnie, le regardant préparer des cupcakes aux couleurs improbables pour une maman qui devait passer après l'école. Il eut quelques gestes tendres, passant derrière et enlaçant sa taille pour le regarder déposer le glaçage. Et puis, la clochette de l'entrée tinta, et la légère étreinte de ses bras se transforma en un étau.

Cette belle après-midi avait viré au noir quand Ginny passa au salon. Le regard peu avenant du blond découragea Harry à aller la servir. Il les écouta parler, la voix sèche de Draco claquant quand la pièce, ses mots emplis d'hypocrisie et de courtoisie défiant la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui répondit avec la même sècheresse, sans essayer d'entrer dans la cuisine, car elle savait que Malfoy l'humilierait devant les autres clients, bien qu'ils soient peu nombreux. Elle resta bien une demi-heure, surveillée par le blond, et quand elle paya pour partir, Draco rentra enfin dans la cuisine, le visage crispé et le regard mauvais. Alors Harry alla dire bonjour à son ex-petite amie, qui lui tint la jambe pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de partir, enfin.

Draco n'était pas jaloux. Ou, du moins, il parvenait à le cacher et prendre sur lui. Mais pas avec elle. Il se fichait bien des autres petites copines que Harry avait pu avoir après sa rupture avec la rouquine, mais elle, ça ne passait pas, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils étaient sur le point de se remettre ensemble, quand Harry avait enfin pris conscience des avances du blond, bien qu'assez étranges. Il lui avait quand même balancé un sac de farine à la tronche pour éviter qu'il n'aille lui dire bonjour…

Mais même une fois partie, Draco continua à faire la tête, toute bonne humeur disparue, jusqu'à ce que son patron lui fasse remarquer l'heure : il était l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école. Le blond se changea rapidement pour aller les chercher et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Teddy, âgé de sept ans, qui tenait fièrement la main du petit Scorpius, qu'il avait pris sous son aile quasiment depuis leur rencontre. Teddy se jeta dans les bras de son parrain alors que le petit blond trottinait jusqu'à lui, levant les bras pour être porté, ce qui fit rire les clients présents dans la boutique.

C'était une sorte de rituel. Pour des raisons pratiques, Harry gardait son filleul toute la semaine et le confiait à sa grand-mère le week-end, il l'avait donc scolarisé à pré-au-lard, et quant à Draco, il avait décidé d'en faire de même quand il avait commencé à travailler au salon, car il travaillait bien trop à l'époque pour embaucher une nourrice, sans compter qu'il ne verrait jamais son fils. Vu que son ex-femme lui avait laissé la garde de leur enfant lors de leur divorce, il était le seul à garantir son éducation et c'était bien plus pratique comme ça. Sans compter que, le soir, Teddy surveillait son cadet et s'en occupait comme un grand frère.

Alors que les deux enfants prenaient leur gouter, sous le regard attendri de deux mamies venues prendre le thé, Harry vit le visage de son employer se détendre et retrouver le sourire. Son fils avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur sa personne, le rendant plus doux. C'était pour lui qu'il s'était abaissé à travailler comme serveur pour son pire ennemi…

Un travail qu'il avait détesté avant d'en faire une raison de vivre…

**OoO**

Cela faisait bien deux heures que Harry était enfermé dans son bureau à faire de la comptabilité. Il était plutôt satisfait des ventes de ce mois de novembre et espérait faire encore mieux le moins suivant. Draco et Seamus avaient commandé des thés plutôt rares et originaux qui avaient déjà trouvé preneur, ce qui demeurait un véritable mystère pour Harry. A vrai dire, il était plutôt difficile en matière de thé et ne buvait pas n'importe quoi. Il était rare que les paris osés de ses deux employés ne remportent pas un franc succès, mais à chaque commande un peu particulière, Harry angoissait en les traitant mentalement de fous.

Quand on toqua à la porte, le brun regarda l'heure et fut étonné par sa rapidité. Il commençait à avoir la main, et encore heureux, car Draco détestait tout ce qui était comptabilité et Seamus n'y comprenait rien. Et puis, ça lui plaisait, aussi.

Nul besoin d'inviter la personne à entrer, elle le fit d'elle-même, avant de pousser la porte du pied.

« Tu devrais faire une pause.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué. Il y a du monde, en bas ?

- Rien d'ingérable. »

Draco s'avança vers le bureau et attendit que son patron fasse de la place pour qu'il puisse y poser son plateau. Harry haussa un sourcil et eut un sifflement étonné.

« Tu m'apportes du thé dans mon bureau, maintenant ?

- Crétin. C'est Seamus qui m'a dit de te l'apporter.

- Je me disais, aussi.

- Le « merci », c'est pour les chiens ? »

Harry eut un petit rire alors que le blond le regardait d'un air boudeur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il le remercia avant de reposer les yeux sur ses papiers. Mais Draco ne quitta pas la pièce, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il finit par s'appuyer sur le bureau, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Tu sais que Blaise fête son anniversaire, ce week-end.

- Et ?

- Il a dit que je pouvais venir accompagné. »

La douche froide. Il faillit en lâcher sa plume. Son dos se tendit et il sentit une sorte d'angoisse lui monter à la gorge.

« Draco, je ne crois pas que…

- Il n'y aura que Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Seamus. Ce sera un petit comité.

- Ecoute…

- Seamus a compris, tu sais. Il n'est pas idiot.

- Compris quoi, Draco ? On ne sort pas ensemble. On ne passe pas notre temps à nous bécoter ni à nous faire des câlins dans la cuisine.

- Arrête, Harry, il ne se passe quasiment pas un jour sans que je t'embrasse, ne serait-ce que sur la joue, et…

- Précisément. _Tu_ m'embrasses. _Tu_ me prends dans tes bras. C'est _toi_, qui le fais. »

Le visage si calme et sérieux de Draco se brouilla. Il afficha une mine contrariée, vexée, presque blessée. Il le regardait plus, semblant se retenir de lui dire clairement sa façon de penser. Mais Harry savait déjà ce qu'il pensait.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais tu me connais, Draco, tu sais que je ne suis pas prêt à avoir une relation longue avec quelqu'un. Ca fait des mois que tu me tournes autour, des mois qu'on se cherche, mais on en a déjà parlé, et je ne suis pas prêt, et tu sais aussi pourquoi. »

La peur de le perdre. La peur de s'attacher et de le regarder partir. La peur de s'entre-déchirer, à cause de ce salon que Harry ne pouvait concevoir sans Draco et que le blond ne serait pas capable de quitter…

« Si on se met ensemble, et que dans un mois on se sépare, voire plus, qu'est-ce qui se passera, hein ? Tu refuseras de partir, parce que cet endroit, c'est ta vie. Tu aimes ce salon, tu aimes y travailler, tu te sens mieux depuis que tu vis ici, depuis que toi et ton fils vous avez une vie réglée. Est-ce que tu partiras ? Parce que tu ne me supporteras plus, ou parce que moi je ne tolèrerai plus ta présence, parce que c'est trop dur de supporter ta souffrance, ou la mienne ? Qu'est-ce que ce salon va devenir, si tu pars ? Il ne me restera plus qu'à mettre la clé sous la porte. Et je ne veux pas de ça. »

A présent, Draco le regardait. Les coins de sa bouche pointaient légèrement vers le bas, mais il semblait avoir repris contenance, et il l'écoutait, attentivement.

« Tu es mon employé et je suis ton patron. Mais en vérité, on a toujours été égaux. Je dirais même que c'est toi, le patron, ici, même si tu me demandes constamment mon avis. J'ai pas envie de perdre tout ça, Draco. Je ne me sens pas capable d'assumer à la fois le rôle de patron, collègue, et petit ami. Je ne me sens pas non plus capable de te rendre heureux. J'ai pas ce qu'il te faut, j'ai pas ta hargne, j'ai pas ton envie de combattre… Je l'ai perdu, tout ça. Je ne suis plus celui que j'ai été…

- Précisément. »

Sa voix était… troublée. Pas sèche, cassante, comme elle aurait dû l'être. Mais… troublée.

« T'es pas celui que t'as été. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Que je ne suis pas parti. Alors que j'en ai eu envie, plus d'une fois. Mais t'étais tellement pas bien que tu as remué quelque chose en moi. Je n'ai pas voulu t'aider… Je voulais juste… que tu sois fier de moi. T'y croyais plus, mais tu m'as quand même donné une chance. Je sais ce que tu vas dire : on en a déjà parlé, et je sais que tu n'avais plus rien à perdre à ce moment-là. Mais tous mes caprices, tu les as laissé passer. On a remonté la barre ensemble. »

Sa voix se faisait plus assurée, tout comme son regard.

Ses grands yeux bleus qui semblaient lire en lui…

« Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous du salon. Je m'en fous que tu me nourrisses et que tu prépares le goûter de mon fils tous les après-midi. Je m'en fous que le couvre de cadeaux et que tu me laisses piquer plein de trucs, des trucs que Seamus n'a même pas le droit de prendre. Je m'en fous de ce statut de privilégié. J'en ai rien à faire. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est d'exister à tes yeux. Je veux que tu me regardes, que tu sois fier de moi, de ce que je fais ici, de mes mains. Et tu le sais, tout ça… »

Oui, il le savait déjà. Oh oui, il le savait…

« La vérité, c'est que tu as peur de l'engagement. Tu as trop perdu dans ta vie. Ca n'a pas marché avec Weasley, ni avec aucune de tes copines. T'es pas homosexuel, non plus. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es, tu te cherches, et en même temps tu essaies de nier tout ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

- J'ai rien de…

- Si, Harry. T'es pas comme les autres. C'est pas cette balafre sur ton front qui fait de toi quelqu'un de différent, mais la façon dont tu la portes. Tu fais comme si elle n'était pas là. Comme si tu n'avais pas eu le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'affreusement banal.

- Je _suis_ affreusement banal.

- Et c'est ça que j'aime. »

Comme résister face à son visage, son sourire triste et ses yeux suppliants, si différents de d'habitude. Harry avait envie de pleurer. Il avait envie de se mettre en boule, se fondre dans le décor, et disparaître. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Draco le regardait de cette manière-là, pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin de le toucher, de le prendre contre lui. Il avait été son ennemi à l'école, il était son employé, son collègue. Ils travaillaient ensemble… Ca ne pourrait jamais marcher, car il n'y aurait plus aucune distance entre eux…

Mais y'en avait-il eu une, un jour ?

Il y eut un long silence. Le thé, sur le plateau, refroidissait. Harry regardait fixement la petite théière, blanche et bleue, sa préférée. Il ne la lâcha du regard que quand Draco bougea et lui fit signe de reculer son siège, avant de s'assoir sur ses genoux. Le brun se laissa faire, honteux et au bord des larmes, complètement bloqué.

Draco saisit son visage dans ses mains, croisant leurs regards, puis il pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'embrasser. Au début, ce ne fut qu'un effleurement de lèvres, puis il se fit plus insistant, plus fougueux. Harry sentit quelque chose en lui se réchauffer, alors que le blond l'embrassait tendrement, sa langue venant caresser la sienne, éveiller ses sens. Il n'y avait pas de violence… Juste tous ces sentiments qu'il voulait lui faire passer, lui faire comprendre, et accepter…

Quand leur baiser prit fin, Draco cala son visage au creux de son épaule et entoura son cou de ses bras. Harry répondit timidement à son étreinte, avant de laisser quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, en silence. Il sentit alors les bras du blond se déplacer, son corps bouger. Il se redressa un peu, pour mieux le prendre dans ses bras et tenir sa tête contre son torse, sa main allant et venant dans ses cheveux, sa bouche, tout près de sa tempe.

Il y avait des traumatismes dont on ne se remettait pas. La peur de perdre, de voir ceux qu'on aimait partir pour ne plus jamais revenir… Harry avait trop perdu et il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre à nouveau le peu qu'il avait acquis. Et l'idée d'éprouver un peu de bonheur dans les bras de Malfoy puis de tout perdre le remplissait d'effroi. Il était plus d'un collègue de travail… Il n'était pas ami… mais il faisait partie de son univers. De son monde. Et il ne voulait pas le perdre, lui aussi…

Comment faisait-il pour le comprendre, alors qu'il lui disait si peu de choses ? Comment parvenait-il à savoir quand il allait mal, quand il était au fond du trou, et quand il était heureux ? Pourquoi acceptait-il ses larmes, encore aujourd'hui, qui ne montrait ses faiblesses à personne ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

« Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber cette histoire. Je vais dire à Blaise que t'étais occupé et que tu n'as pas pu venir.

- Il ne te croira jamais.

- C'est pas grave.

- Je vais venir.

- Je viens de te dire que ce n'est pas grave. Ca sert à rien de te forcer, tu vas être coincé du derrière toute l'après-midi, tu vas plus me parler pendant plusieurs jours…

- Mais ça te ferait plaisir, non ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais son silence était éloquent. Harry leva un peu la tête et déposa un baiser dans son cou, ce qui le fit frissonner et violemment sursauter. Il rit, alors que l'autre rougissait, lui tenant la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas son expression gênée. Alors il l'embrassa encore, alors que l'autre fondait contre lui, poussant de légers soupirs…

**OoO**

A pré-au-lard, au coin d'une rue peu fréquentée, se trouvait un petit salon de thé, qui ne payait pas de mine, avec sa façade ancienne et plutôt simple et son intérieur boisé. Et pourtant, c'était l'un des lieux les plus connus du village et des plus fréquentés, bien qu'il ne se trouve pas sur la rue principale.

Au coin de la rue, discret, presque invisible…

Mais connu de tous.

Car il était tenu par le grand Harry Potter, la teigne Draco Malfoy et l'excentrique Seamus Finnigan.

FIN


End file.
